Coffee
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Coffee was what started this whole thing, it brought the two men together.


Another one shot for the lovely plebs

Sheamus/ Roman Reigns

Coffee was what started this whole thing.

I do not own WWE

* * *

Coffee.

That was all he wanted this morning.

He had gone out with his friends to a bar last night, they were celebrating a few things such as Dolph had got promoted to a higher position at work, the guy had been working his butt off his he started at that company and now it was finally paying off. Then there was Wade who won an award at the boxing club he fought in, they were so proud of the British man and then there was their other two friends, Mike and John Morrison were getting married.

Everything was going good for them..

Well except him.

The Irishmen was still in the lame job he had, no awards for doing anything and he was still currently single. Rubbing his head, he crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, turning the shower on he stepped under the running water trying to sooth the pounding headache he had, grabbing the shower gel, he squirted some unto his hands and began to rub his body wanting to rid the smell of alcohol on him. Turning the shower off, he grabbed a towel and wrapped his lower half before stepping out of the room and headed to the living room.

Entering the living, he saw Dolph passed out on the sofa still while Wade was in the kitchen cooking bacon in the nude. The three were roommates and were used to what the others did, Wade waved to him as he opened a window.

"Last night was great" Wade said coming from the kitchen.

The British man pushed Dolph off the sofa and sat down while the blonde's face hit the floor hard, Dolph woke up groaning as he pushed himself up and gave Wade a frown.

"I was sleeping" he mumbled getting up onto his feet.

"Well I wanted to sit down" Wade replied with a grin.

Laughing at his friend's, Sheamus took a seat on a stool brushing a hand through his wet ginger hair, he and Wade were watching the TV when Dolph came over with their calendar, a confused look upon his face.

"Wants with the face Dolph?" Seamus said

"Who circled today dates and write he's back?" Dolph asked looking at them.

Wade shrugged his shoulders saying it wasn't him, the blonde then turned to ask Sheamus but their friend was gone, the stool fallen over. Both men looked at each other before turning their heads to the hallway, Sheamus came out changed with a grin, the man picked up his keys and wallet before turning to his friends.

"I'll be back later" he said walking out the door.

Closing the door behind him, Sheamus ran down the steps and down the path, both Wade and Dolph watching from the window. The two stepped away from the window as their friend became a dot in the distance, calendar still in his hand, the blonde looked to the British man with a frown.

"So you know what this means?" he asked.

"Not a clue Dolph" Wade answered.

Stopping at the corner, Sheamus smiled as he caught his breath, there was the coffee shop he loved going to. It was a small shop but it had a big personality, many different characters came to this place for the great coffee. He stumbled upon it after a crazy night, not feeling good he sat on one of the chairs, none of the people approached but one guy did. A large cup of coffee was placed in front of him, he looked up at the strange, the man was tanned and very muscular.

_"It will help" _

He said before taking his leave, once the guy was out of his sights, Sheamus lifted the cup to his mouth. Taking a smell of the coffee, he smiled as it smelled great so he took a sip before drinking the rest. The guy who had brought him the coffee was right, it helped. From that day he had decided to come here always for the coffee and that good looking guy but he never spoke to the guy and it drive him crazy so he tried to get himself pump up, that never worked.

The only thing he could do was stare and that's what he did everyday till that day, he sat down like normal, coffee in hand ready to watch but the guy got up when he sat down and walked over. Placing his hands on the table, the guy leaned forward, his lips near Sheamus's ear, the Irishmen could help but shiver as h's hot breath tickled his ear.

_"I'm going away on a business trip, I will be returning on the 25th"_

Pulling back, the guy picked up his bag and left the shop all together. Sheamus watched him walk off before staring at his coffee so the guy had noticed him staring but never said anything, that night when he returned home, he went straight to the calendar and write on the date.

He made a vow not to return to that coffee shop until that guy was there.

Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his hand through his hair before he began walking towards the shop, entering in he took a seat at his table as he would do normally and he took a look around the shop only to notice the guy wasn't here yet. Frowning, he looked down when suddenly a cup of coffee ended up his vision and a chair scraped next to him, looking to his side he couldn't help but smile as the tanned guy he had been waiting for was next to him, a cup of coffee in his hands.

Sheamus didn't know what to say.

The guy smiled before chuckling, he put a hand on his leg which made Sheamus blush.

"The name is Roman"

"Sheamus" he replied.

Silence erupted between the two, they drank their coffee but Roman still kept his hand on Sheamus leg and the Irishmen didn't mind at all, he loved the feeling of Roman's hand. The man had such soft skin, just thinking about the guy next to him made him really hard down there which was making him uncomfortable, Sheamus moved his hand to adjust but he stopped when another hand had found its place there.

Gently the hand stroked his bulge in his pants, Roman leaned closer to him with a smile.

"Ive noticed you like to watch me from afar"

All he could do was nod, his left hand gripped the chair, trying hard not to moan as they were in public but every time Roman stroked him, he became harder. His pants became way too tight for him now and Sheamus really wanted to rip off his trousers off, Roman stopped but slipped his hand into the pants and took hold of the hard member. The Irishmen had to hid his face looking down, he bit his lip holding the moan as Roman's hand was very warm, that moment he wanted to bounce up and down to feel that hand slide up and down.

"Your quite an interesting man Sheamus, I love that you only had your eyes on me and quite frankly I want to see what's underneath all this clothing, to hear you moan my name as I ram my hug member up your hole" he said whispering the last part.

He couldn't believe his ears, Roman got up, removing his hand from the pants and headed over to the toilets. Sheamus watched the man before looking down, he was getting hotter by every ticking moment so he got up and quickly headed to the toilets, thankful no one saw his hard on. Entering the room, he had managed to swipe the key and put an out of order sign on the door, he didn't want anyone bothering him and Roman.

Locking the door he turned around and saw one stall door closed, Sheamus could hear Roman whistling as he went. Moving to the door, he waited as the man in the stall finished, the time ticked on and it was making him grow harder as he waited then Sheamus heard the flush. Roman opened the door and was about to step out but he was pushed back into the stall, wanting to protest, his words fell silent as plump lips connected to his.

Smirking as he saw Sheamus, Roman grabbed the Irishmen cheeks and pressed his body against his as their mouths moved against one another. Hungry for one another, clothes soon began to be ripped off from one another till both men stood there naked, rubbing their bodies together.

"What is it that you want?" Roman purred as he licked Sheamus ear which caused the man to shudder.

"Fuck Me"

"Is that what you want Sheamus"

All he could do was nod as their members brushed up against one another, Roman grinned as he turned the Irishmen around, pressing him into the stall wall. He teased him by touching his hole with his member but didn't not enter, he loved hearing as Sheamus moan yet he still he didn't enter. This was getting too much for him so Sheamus turned his head slightly and looked at Roman.

"Please fuck me" he begged.

That was what Roman wanted, he wanted the man who watched him every week to beg, flipping over again Roman lifted the pale man up using the wall and he slide his men into Sheamus. Omg, Sheamus felt like his world had exploded he clutched the man's shoulders tightly as they began to move in a slow rhythm before the pace soon began to pick up. Wrapping his legs around Roman's waist while he attacked the man's lips again, their tongues fought for dominance but the Roman pulled back as he looked up at Sheamus still bouncing the man.

"Say it" he said.

"Roman "

"Louder"

"Roman!" Sheamus moaned.

Grinning Roman kissed the man, both men entering their peak, he slowed down so he and Sheamus could finish together. The Irishmen leaned his head onto Roman's shoulder, he bite down when he felt himself and Roman go off. Roman was panting as he lay on the floor trying to catch his breath, Sheamus was now on top. Smiling at each, Sheamus got off and got onto the floor laying next to Roman. For 5minutes they lay there doing nothing but soon they got up and began to get get dressed, helping one another and then they left the toilets. Not many people were in the coffee shop which was good, stepping outside, they turned to one another.

"Erm…" Sheamus said rubbing his neck.

"This can be a one time deal and I can leave, never to see me again" Roman replied with a sigh.

"No, I like to see you again but do you want to come over to mine for some coffee?" he said quickly.

"I liked that"

Both men grinned as they began to walk away from the coffee shop and into the direction were Sheamus lived, the Irishmen wanted a round two and didn't give a damn if the other two were home, he wanted to ride Roman again and again, the man was a god and those hands.

"Not yet Sheamus" Roman said smirking.

All Sheamus could do was nod embarrassed as they walked down the street.

* * *

All done.

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

Thank you for reading


End file.
